Misfortune of a Demon
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Usually Neuro is sadistic without any cost to it regarding his demise, but when he uses a tool that he does not know how it works, he ends up suffering through it. Now it is up to Yako to watch over him until his little transformation has faded, whenever that is.
1. Day One Part One

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day One Part One**

Yako really could not count how many times she had left the _Katsuragi Yako's Demon World Detective Office_ with her boss, Neuro Nougami, grinning sadistically. This time was no exception. For some reason, she feels more freaked out at the grin that she should. Maybe it is because the blank, oval eyes are bigger than usual? _Heck if I know,_ she thinks with much fatigue. The best part is that Kanae had asked her to see a movie later this day. If she did not come, she would be dubbed the worst friend **ever**. Knowing how exaggerated and outrageous her friend could be, Yako forces herself down the stairs. Determination makes her run out the door and for the theater.

Knowing the 'louse' will be out for a few hours-if not the rest of the night-, Neuro springs up and grabs what seems like pieces to a torture contraption of sorts. He hops to the ceiling and starts setting it up at the door, smiling with sadistic pleasure. As he works, he slips a vial out of his pocket. This is labeled 'Evil Question'. Neuro does not exactly know what this tool will do, hence its name. Jamming it into a small circle formed by the togetherness of the parts, the demon falls on his feet onto the ground, smiling at his handy-work. A silver axe gleams as a string is attached to the door, just ready to dig itself into the next face that enters.

Neuro gives a curt nod at his handy work, crossing his arms triumphantly. He feels something drip onto his head and touches the dampened spot to a slightly green colored substance. The vial is cracked, much to his disappointment. Well, as long as it does not drain out before the next day, it should still work well to hold the thing together until Yako inevitably comes and triggers it. With a content yawn, Neuro walks up the wall and rests against the ceiling, shutting his eyes and allowing himself to enter the land of dreams.

The odd part is that all he has are memories during his slumber. What is even odder is that all are him as a fledging, merely a child with a parrot head-much to his denial-and tiny wings with various colored feathers. It would be a lie to say he had no difference between his younger self and his current state. At what humans would consider the age of eight, he was fairly short. Little Neuro could only reach up to about Yako's waist. He was also very scrawny and thin, pale to accompany such appearance of starvation and weakness. When the little demon had walked back then, he was always wobbling as if his legs could not support a mere torso alone. This reminder makes him shudder in gratitude of _that_ recovery.

Bored of the constant stream of memories, Neuro yawns and rubs his dark turquoise eyes. He winces when his talon cuts his cheekbone. Even demon's do not care much for anything once half-asleep, so he lets the manner die and drops onto the ground. This action hurts the lower section of his body. Grumbles soon follow as he struggles to push himself up. Neuro's eyes see that his arms seem fairly thin and paler than usual. Perhaps that vial last night made him sick somehow? Highly unlikely, but it is something to put out onto the suggestion table. He tries to turn to face the door, but is only met with the cloth of his own suit jacket. The demon shoves that off and pouts at the axe that still remains.

"She didn't even come back," he observes. Neuro's eyes bug out of his skull at the higher pitch and smoother tone in his voice. "Ugh, when the louse comes back, I am demanding her to swallow that gunk!" Rapid swaying is noted and he turns to the black braid in the wall, now awake and animated. "Ah, Akane," he smiles. "Perhaps you can tell me what is wrong?"

Akane grabs the pen closest to her and writes: _**LOOK IN A MIRROR.**_

_I will choose not to take offense by this._ After all, Neuro does not need the loss of his only secretary due to mere scolding. That, and she is the only other useful one! He knows there is a little buzz of annoyance that helps out rarely, but he cannot seem to place the name. _Hmm…I'm pretty sure it started with 'S'…Meh. _He waddles to the desk, gripping the surface as his legs seem to wobble uncontrollably. Hopping onto the surface, he searches the drawers. _Man, it is FREEZING in here!_ Neuro pauses to think about that particular thought, but ignores it. It is the same concept as burning in the lava pits once the temperature climax has hit, just colder.

One drawer eventually shows the back of a hand-mirror. Simple, yet useful. Neuro snatches it and smirks in triumph. "Haha! Now to see…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" His butt slams into the ground and he scrambles for the door, opening it quickly. The moving of gears makes him freeze and mutter a curse. Down swings the axe. **"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Neuro!" Yako dashes into the office. She is slightly stunned at the mass of metal parts with some slot of sorts that seems to be missing something. "Um…What is that?"

As a response, a strange voice mumbles, "Nothing. Go away louse…" A few sniffles follow.

Confused even further, Yako glances around. For one, Neuro's clothes are on the floor. This alarms her to a great extent and she turns to Akane the braid for some assistance. All she gets is an arrow pointed to the desk. Figuring this is where Neuro is, she tip-toes over and walks around. The chair is empty, but a small shadow comes from under the desk itself. Yako kneels down while gripping the edge of the desk. She is frankly glad she is, however, due to the shock from the new sight.

Under the desk is an eight-year-old boy. His bare skin is pale and most of his bones show. Both arms and legs are fairly scrawny, just like the rest of his body. Even if he is rolled up into a ball, Yako can see the dark-turquoise eyes bigger than his stomach-even though that is likely to be fairly microscopic-. His hair is mostly blonde, like Neuro's, with the front portion being a purple-brown color. On every stand is a golden triangle holding the strands together. When he lifts his head to glare at her, she can see the sullen cheeks, short face, and slight bags under the eyes.

"I told you to go away," the boy snaps, sniffling again. His cheeks glisten as if damp.

Yako tilts her head to the side and blinks. In all honesty, she is mostly confused on why a seemingly human boy, normal hands and all, looks identical to Neuro. "Um…Sorry, but who are you?" Akane whips around as if trying to warn Yako. "What? I'm just asking…"

The boy lets out a drawn sigh and curls up tighter. Another sniffle is produced. "Just leave me alone…"

_**MR. NOUGAMI! MR. NOUGAMI!**_ Akane writes worriedly. Yako nods at this and pats little Neuro's head. "Neuro, I'm not sure what happened, but it doesn't matter if you're…small?"

Neuro glares again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Says you!" he snaps. "And just so your amoeba-sized brain can understand this in the future, I'm _younger_, not just _smaller._ I mean jeez, you'd think I would at least look like myself as a smaller version!"

A bit confused, Yako laughs nervously. She can name several similarities right now, but she bit those back. It is never a good idea to be 'smart' to Neuro. "Of course," she holds up her hands in fraud defeat. "So, um…What happened, exactly?"

Standing, he wobbles over to the door and points up at the gizmo. Although, she is more focused on the axe blade in his lower back and the fact he is naked. "See the green vial? That is _Evil Question._ I didn't know what it did; I just hoped it was a special acid that would seep through that thick skull of yours…" The same, innocent look on his face came as he grasped his hands behind his back. "I mean, you need a few extra holes for some actual intelligence to come through, right?"

Yako sighs and stands, grabbing his suit jacket and draping it over his shoulders. "Ah. Well, we should get you some clothes seeing as we have actual money now and you're…" She motions to his body.

With one raised brow, Neuro reaches for his back to start prying the axe blade out of his spine. "How would a wood louse like you know our budget?" Yako points to Akane's board while nervously laughing. On the board is a set amount of money and _**'The budget. GET MR. NOUGAMI CLOTHES.' **_"That explains a lot…"

* * *

"Wah!" Neuro whines, kicking even if it hurts. "I don't wanna!"

Yako struggles to pull him along. She is surprised she can even pull him, but she guesses by his winces that there is something wrong with his legs. Besides that, she keeps taking the advantage. "Why are you so against getting clothes?**!**" she snaps. "Are you a nudist or something?**!**"

"What? NO!" he roars, kicking harder. "I _know_ you, louse, and you're going to make me dress up in something awful!"

"How? You're _you!_"

Neuro stops for a second before frowning, giving up all resistance for the time it takes him to talk. "As a child, I was fairly weak…I could eat any human food my mom brought back from her visits to the above world. Also, I couldn't fly. My childhood _sucked_, just to dumb it down for your feeble brain." It makes her happy to see his blank face had remained the same.

She sighs and stops to shift her arms out from underneath his armpits. Instead, she grabs his hand and tugs him up off the ground. "Neuro, we're not getting much, just clothes you can walk around in." Something then clicks inside her often insulted noggin. "Wait, above world? Mom?"

Returning back to his normal state, Neuro smirks up at her. "If you do not dress me in anything silly, I might explain it later."

Yako nods in agreement and successfully leads him into the clothing store. A cashier behind a counter glances up at the sound of the bell and raises a brow at Neuro's starved appearance. Both ignore the aging woman, however, and make way to the boys' section. Because Neuro looks pained, Yako picks him up and holds him in burping position, letting him pull away a bit and stare at her oddly. All she does is smile kindly and let him stay leaning back so he can look around. After a while she lets him down to further inspect some navy shorts with suspenders.

"Slave Number One!" Neuro calls over, his voice still high and smooth. "Help me with this!" She is about to ask why before she remembers how he only went up to her waist in this state. Obviously he would not be able to reach some things. So she walks over in the direction of his voice with a fairly small pair of suspender shorts. When she arrives, however, her jaw drops. "Oh good, you're not deaf. Anyways, give me a lift." Yako shakes her head slowly. "…I'm not sure if I saw that correctly. Did you just nod?"

Her finger is stiff as it points to the shelf with white polo shirts. "N-Neuro…That is _pretty _high up…"

His eyes roll as if she missed something obvious. "Did you _not _hear what I just said?" He wobbles over like his legs are made of giggling gelatin and grabs her shirt, pulling himself up a little. Getting the message, she leans down as well only to have her hair painfully grabbed and his mouth next to her ear. **"GIVE ME A LIFT!"**

_Pop!_ Yako winces at the reaction of her eardrums and jerks away from Neuro, resulting in only her shirt to become tucked out of her shirt. He is not as weak as a child as he depicts himself to be. "Okay! Okay! Don't make me go deaf!" she whines.

"Apparently it is far too late for that…" he mutters irritably. After much strain, Yako has Neuro on her shoulders-doing her very best not to accidentally look up-as he reaches for the shirt. Several grunts make her uneasy and the wobbling does nothing to lower the amount of nausea she feels. A little hop sends her stumbling. "Got it!" he cheers victoriously. Unfortunately, they are sent backwards by the sudden shift of weight. "Ah!" Neuro gulps as he is knocked off completely.

The poor girl hears a crash and a sickening crack. Feeling her body cease movements as well as Neuro, she lets go of his legs and whirls around to cover her eyes. Quickly stepping diagonally next to a shoe-shelf, Yako peeks out of her soiled eyes that had spotted what she is trying so hard to avoid. The demon's head is seemingly cracked open, but even so he breathes. "…Neuro?" she whispers.

He pushes his upper body up and glares at her harshly, his eyes moist. "Just get the clothes already so we can get out of here, louse," he strains. Even Yako can hear the pain in his voice. "Well? GO!"

With a quick nod, Yako looks for a quick pair of shoes and rapidly makes her way for the counter as Neuro recovers. As the monotonous beeping of the price-tag scanner goes, Yako ponders. One, how long is Neuro going to stay like this? Two, was he really weak compared to the present day?

**-Author's Note-**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	2. Day One Part Two

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day One Part Two**

Neuro has his nose buried deep within the contents of a book. It seems very ancient to Yako, but she does not dare to comment. One time she said something looked old, Neuro decided to take that to offence. This 'something' that is mentioned would be a mere_ coffee mug._ With a sigh, Yako stuffs some rice-balls down her throat. Neuro could be so ridiculous at times…Yet, as of now, he is only a child. He seems more pleading and worried, which makes Yako have the urge to put down the rice-balls.

"I really cannot believe this…" Neuro slams the book shut, dropping it harshly on the table. Accompanying guests to the restaurant jump and glare at the boy. "Three days of this!"

Yako shrugs and points her chopsticks at him. "Well, it could be worse. You could be nude, not in your current wear, and forced to stay cooped up in the office all that time _without meals_."

To be frank, his attire was the same as bought. The white shirt is a bit big, but it worked. The shorts are fairly lose and barely held up by the suspenders. The shoes are thankfully a perfect fit of size six. The color scheme of it is navy and white, white socks under the navy shoes. These were surprisingly in her bag, but she felt the need to 'complete the outfit' as some would say. His stomach is still small, and the two click to his brain make his eyes bug out of his skull. That turns into a glare soon enough. **"You. Wouldn't. **_**Dare."**_

She only giggles and resumes eating her food. Noticing that Neuro has hardly touched his, she looks at him questionably. "Well, if you want to be fed so badly, eat."

The demon sighs and eyes his plate with disgust. Whatever is revolting about rice is a mystery to her, but yet again he is a demon of puzzles, not rice. "What is this?" he pokes at it, eyes wide and curious. Yako has to guess that his mother never brought back rice for him.

"It's rice balls, or Onigiri," she replies. "You should try-"-His whole plate ends up in her face. Yako scowls and works on wiping it off as Neuro laughs.

Eventually he has to wipe away tears. "Well, it's good for something!" he manages through the laughter.

With a sigh, she faces him with slight stern and question. "Ugh, where did all these bad manners come from?" she grumbles.

Neuro blinks for a bit before frowning. "I do not have bad manners!" he argues. She stares at him in disbelief. "It's true! I always say 'excuse me'."

"Since when?" she snaps. It does not take her long to slump at the realization that she is fighting an eight-year-old.

The demon's cheeks puff out in a slight pout. "I always say 'excuse me' when I plow you over to walk past."

_THAT ISN'T POLITE AT ALL!_ Knowing how pouty and shouty Neuro could be in this state, she bites those words back. A bit of thought lets her smile kindly. "Well, those are manners. Sorry I accused you." He only scoffs and stares at another table. At that table is a pair of young woman, both obviously high-school students who care more about their looks than other things. Despite their rather colorful appearance, even Yako knows that Neuro is more focused on the plates of lettuce and tomato than them. "Oh, you like lettuce?"

He twitches a bit and stiffens, tugging at the color of his shirt. "Mom brought it a lot…said it might help my legs."

Yako cannot help the slight glace at his legs. Now it is confirmed that his legs are not in a good condition. The reminder of his mother, however, lets a slight memory be jogged. "Hey, you said if I didn't dress you up in something ridiculous, you'd explain about your 'mom' and 'the above world'."

His expression went back to the one of sadistic pleasure. "I believe I also included_ maybe,_ hamster wheel." Even with the low quality of it, she still feels the pang from the verbal abuse. Neuro shakes his head as to let his eyes shift to their human nature, staring at her innocently. "But, since I am a demon of my word, I shall." He clears his throat and leans back in his chair, swinging his legs gently in circles. "Mom had a portal inside her to this world, which most demons refer to as the 'above world'. I never really had a father, if I remember correctly, and only had my mother. Any demons who challenged us while I was at this bleak age had to deal with _her_ first, and man could she scream!"

"Scream?" Yako wonders.

Neuro nods happily. "Yes! Mother was a banshee~ She usually fed off of humans more than artificial substances, but occasionally she would eat a puzzle if she were starving. Knowing that puzzles were hard to find and that is how I got my calories, she started to bring me a whole bunch of stuff from here, like lettuce, tomatoes, potatoes-"-He chuckles at this-"-and more. I just hated it when she would offer the occasional dead parrot…"

The girl raises a brow. "Hard to find?"

"Back in those days, demons were dumb enough to trip over nails," Neuro grumbles. "How the intelligence increased, I shall never know."

Yako giggles a little and smiles. _And how a sadistic jerk like you got a mother like that, I shall never know~_ she thinks. It is a bit unfair, but hey, the girl is abused in multiple ways every day! "She sounds nice," Yako states. "But why all the past tense?" Neuro seems a little confused at this. "You know: _was_ this and _was _that."

Now the demon frowns. Oops. "…My mom…She was killed up here one day…" Neuro winces in mental pain. "…No one ever told me until I saw that she was never coming back…"

Yako's eyes widen. The poor thing looks on the verge of tears, and this is Neuro! "M-Maybe she isn't dead!" she comforts. "Maybe she just couldn't pass through!"

"SHE COULD ALWAYS PASS THROUGH!" Neuro roars, slamming his hands on the table. "MOM WAS THE MOST POWERFUL ONE THERE WAS, EVEN THE _EMPEROR _WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO STRIKE HER DOWN!"

"…Neuro…"

His eyes are moist and threatening tears. Apparently even demons cry over the loss of their kin. With multiple sniffles and choked-out sobs, he says, "She either _died_ or _abandoned_ me...NOW WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BELIEVE?**!" **Yako is speechless. "SHE WAS NICE AND WOULDN'T ABANDON ME, SO SHE **HAS **TO BE DEAD, YOU IDIOT!"

She cannot do anything but whimper in fright and say 'uh' and 'um'. Neuro truly is offended, and an offended Neuro is not a pleasant one to be in company with. Reaching over, she pats his head. It is soon slapped away. "Look, just…just calm down, okay? You're causing a-"

"NO!" he protests. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Neuro…"

"HOW WOULD _**YOU**_ FEEL IF SOMEONE SUGGESTED THAT YOUR MOTHER ABANDONED _**YOU?**__!_ HUH?**!**" He is literally sobbing. "SHE! IS! DEAD!" More sobs follow. "Mommy…WAAAAH!"

Yako rushes over next to him and picks him up like before. Patting his back, Neuro wraps his arms around her neck to keep from falling. Her shoulder feels warm and wet from all the tears he is letting fall there. "Shh…Calm down Neuro…"_ Note to self: Neuro is sensitive about his mother._ "I'm sorry I brought it up." She decides to sit down and gently rock him as he cries, some other people at tables crying themselves at either his crying or the seemingly touching scene. Yako rolls her eyes at this and keeps rocking and patting him. Eventually his wails are reduced to sniffles. He pulls his head away and wipes at the tears. "Better?" she asks.

He nods a bit. "I guess…" he murmurs. "…Thanks wood louse."

She is a bit surprised at the actual word of thanks she receives, but chooses not to ask about it. Neuro is different as a child, she will just have to live with that for the next three days. "You're welcome," she smiles kindly. "But at least you got to cry it out!" Neuro blinks at her, confused. "You know, get your feelings out?"

"Amoeba, I don't _have _feelings," he counters.

Yako raises a brow. "Neuro, if you can cry over your mother, you have feelings." He blinks and starts scowling at nothing in particular. "That isn't a bad thing!" she huffs.

With a snort, he crawls off and lands on his butt. "Whatever…I'm going back to the office."

"But you didn't _eat_ anything!" she grabs him and puts him in the chair.

Neuro growls and starts fighting. "Hey! I don't _want_ to eat this garbage!" Yako can clearly see a waiter scramble to go into the kitchen of the restaurant. "That's _you_, pig!"

Someone taps Yako's shoulder, so she turns to some elderly woman. "How _do_ you deal with some ruckus ball like him?" she whispers.

"VERY CAREFULLY," Yako stresses, still trying to keep Neuro on the seat. "Ugh! At least let me finish and we'll get you some puzzles after this!"

He beams. "You mean I can actually solve mysteries like this?" he asks hopefully. Yako is just glad he stopped writhing.

She shakes her head, causing him to frown deeply. "No…" she gulps, worried that his reaction may be severe. "But," she holds up a finger, "you can always get Su Duko, mazes, spot the difference…You know, all those _human_ made puzzles."

Neuro pouts and crosses his arms, turning his head away. "Mysteries are human made to…" he grumbles.

"Ugh, will you _ever_ stop pouting?" she whines. At this, Neuro shakes his head as if to fling the expression off his face and turns to her with a cheery smile. "AH! STOP SMILING!" she cowers behind her chair.

The demon tilts his head and puts a finger on his chin. With that, his eyes fill themselves with sadness. "I can't-"

Knowing his intent, she slaps a hand over his mouth. "YOU CAN SMILE," she hisses through grit teeth. "Just DON'T do that!"

Neuro chuckles and plucks her hand away. "Hmm, is the slave ordering the master?" he challenges.

"For now, I'm your_ babysitter,"_ she groans. He pouts again at this. "And for now I am going have to keep you under control before you mark yourself as Japan's Most Wanted!"

"So?" he shrugs.

"SO?**!**" she shrieks. "Neuro, take this a bit more seriously! Just eat one little thing from here, we'll get the puzzles, and maybe we'll do something together so you don't think childhood is '_bleak'_," she quotes his choice of adjective.

Neuro stares at her for a while. She gets uncomfortable with this deciding stare of his, but he shrugs it off and points to her seat. "Oh_ fine_," he sighs. "But only because I have to behave like a child until such time is brought up." He directs to the book he had been searching through. "That…and because you helped me 'let my feelings out', annoying centipede." He seems stubborn, but even she knows that he is really more grateful and thanking as a child.

With a smile, she goes to eat her ongiri until it is slapped from her hand. "Huh?" she blinks. Yako looks at Neuro, who is more focused on the steaming chef next to the table.

"_This is garbage, huh?"_ he seethes.

Yako gulps and glares at Neuro. All he does is look up at the sky with his sadistic grin and ridiculous oval eyes. "Hehe…" she laughs nervously. As fast as lightning, she grabs Neuro and dashes off while dragging him behind. "IT WAS HIS FAULT I SWEAR!"

"HEY!" the chef roars, chasing after her. "GET BACK HERE!"

"EEP!" All Neuro does is laugh, enjoying the fun.


	3. Day One Part Three

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

_HollyJollyXmas-Thanks for the info! ^^ I'll try harder, I promise._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day One Part Three**

Right now, Yako prefers the whining, out of character Neuro.

How he manages to cause her this much damage from a _walk_ still amazes her, even with all the time they had spent together. Wobbling next to Yako, Neuro looks around with a calm expression, waving a bit too much to act like a kid. Yako applauds him for the effort, but too much of a good thing. "You can stop waving," she sighs, rubbing the newly formed bruise on her head. _Another note to self: DON'T LET NEURO HAVE BANANAS._

Neuro stops to blink at her, his knees buckled together oddly. He then grins the same way he always does. "Remember louse," he chuckles, "I may have to obey you now, but keep in mind that when I return to normal, I shall shrink you down to my height and make you suffer the same agony for three days~"

"What's so bad about that?" Yako asks.

This is where _Neuro_ is confused. "…So you humans like having your spine crushed until the height is reduced? Interesting…"

"NONONONONO!" Yako clings to a pole. "NO! THEY! DON'T!"

He scowls. "And stop with the yelling. You don't see these mothers yelling at the babies, you know."

"You were yel-"-He crosses his arms and smiles sweetly. Now that Yako looks closely, she sees him trying to take something out of his pocket in secret. "…Never mind…" she slumps in defeat. "Anyways, any kid things I need to know about? You know, tempers, illnesses, excreta?"

The demon thinks on it and wobbles over to a bench, pointing to the spot next to him. She sits down as he takes his sweet time. Eventually she figures out he is faking it and stands to walk away. This is a mistake because all he does is grab the back of her sweater and yank her down hard onto the sidewalk. "Such an impatient slave," he mutters. "As to your question, I believe demon children are often sensitive and have large stomachs…"

Yako clings to that information. "How sensitive?" she squeaks.

"Not very," he shrugs. "The worst they will do is gorge someone's organs out slowly and melt them in a lava pit."

_THAT IS ON NO LEVEL 'NOT VERY SENSATIVE'!_ Yako lets out a drawn sigh and sits back onto the bench, facing him. "So…you yelling at me is just like a kid getting pinched on a playground?" He nods. "Okay. Good to…know I guess…" Silence falls over for a while. Eventually the human checks her pocket to see what is left from the chef-incident. There is barely enough to by a stick of bubble-gum! "So, uh, you were different as a kid?"

"Everyone is," Neuro says. "Demons more than humans, to be truthful. Maybe it's because we live longer? That, or we just live in a certain environment." His stomach rumbles, making Yako bawl her eyes out inside. "So louse, are we going to _at least_ get me a Su Duko puzzle, or are you just going to let me starve to death?"

Yako is tempted to say 'let you starve to death because I am broke', but even she knows the consequence is worse than her impending doom after all of this. "O-Of course not!" she laughs nervously, standing. "Well, I think my mom has some Su Dukos she can spare…That and I doubt we can leave you in the office in this state…"

Neuro huffs and shrinks. "So I have to stay at your little shrink-a-dink place?" he wonders. She nods to confirm. "Ah well, if it is necessary." He holds his arms up, so Yako picks him up and starts walking to her house. This portion of the walk ends up no better than the first. At the door of the Katsuragi residence, the doorbell rings and Mrs. Katsuragi answers. "Hello!" Neuro waves, standing on his own two feet with difficulty. "I'm Yako-sensai's assistant's cousin, and I thought it would be nice to meet you!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Mrs. Katsuragi picks him up. She then glances down at her daughter. "Honey…Why are you just lying on the steps? And please don't tell me that's blood!"

As Neuro innocently plays with the top button of his shirt, Yako struggles to stand herself. Maybe she will post flyers around town on _not_ giving demons fruit. ESPECIALLY ones that can be easily used as projectiles! With a sigh, Yako says, "I'm fine Mom," and crawls inside with blood on her forehead. Pineapples are now on her list of things to not have around Neuro.

The demon keeps up his act as Mrs. Katsuragi walks inside, shutting the door. He has been in here before, but everything was slightly bigger. His sigh is barely noticeable and is quickly disguised with a smile. "Wow! What a lovely…home…you have," he twitches a bit. One can only stand so much acting.

"Wow, such a sweet little thing!" Mrs. Katsuragi giggles. Neuro does all he can to prevent himself from not slamming Yako's laughing face into a wall. "And he looks so much like your assistant! Are you sure he's just a cousin?"

"Pretty sure," Yako smiles, standing and walking into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, Mom?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have any Su Dukos lying around?" Yako asks. "He loves them to pieces."

Mrs. Katsuragi thankfully nods. "I have a ton of empty ones to," she laughs. "Maybe he can take them home with him?" Yako frowns. "What is it?"

Neuro taps Mrs. Katsuragi's shoulder, therefore grabbing her attention. "Sorry, but I…well…" Saying 'I have to stay here for three days' so suddenly is obviously not a good thing. Surprisingly, he cannot formulate an excuse! "Yako-sensai?"

Yako sighs and scratches the back of her head. "Mom, the problem is…he's visiting _from_ home and Neuro lives in a really cramped up space like a cockroach, so Neuro asked me if he could stay for three days…"

"Three days?" Mrs. Katsuragi raises a brow. Yako nods in confirmation. "I don't know…"

"Please!" Neuro blurts. "Neuro-kun really can't let me stay because he isn't really paid much and sometimes has to starve himself in order to keep his place! I think he said it's because Yako-sensai is cruel and takes all the income for herself…"

This seems to convince Mrs. Katsuragi in a way that benefits only Neuro. "Okay," she nods. "So, do you want anything to eat?"

Neuro shakes his head. "I already ate~" he informs. _Well, I technically did hours ago, but she doesn't need to know that now does she? _"Can I have a Su Duko book, though?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Katsuragi smiles. "They're in the Living Room down the hall and two to the right." Once she sets Neuro down, he falls. "Oh dear!"

Yako starts to panic. "Sorry Mom! He just has slight difficulties walking!" Yako informs.

Mrs. Katsuragi seems disheveled by this new information. "Really? Has he seen a doctor about it?" she interrogates her daughter. Yako nods twice. "Hmm…Maybe I should call one up to have a check-up, just in case," she ponders.

"It's fine, really," Neuro lies. In all honesty, it really hurts for him, but he would rather die than admit it. "With enough practice, it won't be such a bother anymore."

Yako's mother nods in slight uncertainty and goes off to the kitchen to cook. Yako is about to follow Neuro when she remembers her mother's natural _un-_talent and races to the kitchen after her. "WAIT MOM!" she cries in desperation. In so, Neuro is left alone in the hall.

The demon pushes himself up and wobbles off to the designated location. He pushes the door open and trips over his own ankle as he enters. Muttering about how his legs have as much brains as Yako, he crawls forward and sits on the couch inside. Grabbing a book off the table, he starts scratching in the answers with a nearby pencil. For a while, Neuro silently sits as a scent of heavy sulfur and dog food fills the house. All he does is fill in the empty Su Duko books, grateful for the small snack he is able to have until such a time as he returns to his fully-grown form. This lasts until Yako enters.

"Hey Neuro," she greets. "Bed time."

He stares at her oddly. "Huh?" he pries his face away from a nearly completed puzzle.

"Bed time," she repeats. "You know, 'go to sleep' time?"

Neuro shakes his head. "I am not sleepy," he states.

Yako huffs, knowing that this was bound to happen. "Neuro, at least _pretend_?" she pleas. Something yanks at her head and drags her in front of Neuro with some form of string in his hands. "Huh?"

_**SLAM!**_

The bottom of Neuro's shoe rests on her head as her face is buried into the carpet. Wherever he got secret trap-string is a mystery to her, yet not a mystery to her. For crying out loud, this is Neuro! He probably got it out of his pocket or something. "Maybe if you lick my shoes, I will comply~" he sings devilishly.

Yako mutters a bit and pushes his shoe away. He winces in pain as something burns in his knee. "Oh, sor-"_**-SLAM!-**_"-OW! I was apologizing!"

"And?" Neuro lifts an indifferent brow. Yako sighs and grabs his wrists. "Huh? What are you-"_**-SLAM!**_-"WHAT THE HECK?**!**" Neuro rubs his head as his body is crumpled on the carpet next to her.

"Haha!" Yako laughs triumphantly. "I finally…AH!" she bolts out at the sign of Neuro's grin. "MOM PLEASE DON'T MAKE HIM SLEEP IN MY ROOM!"

Neuro's heart stops. He had to stay in Yako's room? He, in Yako's room, as they slept and she had no clue what was happening? In the room where she is supposed to enjoy dreams and such? Neuro laughs and holds his ribs. _Oh this is too precious! And fun, I cannot forget fun._ Neuro starts to believe that this odd experience is benefitting him more than he had originally imagined.

"Honey, my mind is made up," Mrs. Katsuragi tells her daughter. "Now off to bed you two."

Yako groans and trudges back into the Living Room, finding Neuro red-faced and holding his ribs. The little jerk finds this funny! Knowing there is no other way around it, she picks him up as he laughs in her ear and drags her heavy feet to her own room. Reluctantly, Yako sets him on the bed and flips off the lights, climbing in after. She reaches for the blanket, but Neuro already has it curled up around his body selfishly. With a sigh, she plops backwards and lets her eyes close.

Neuro starts to plan multiple things to interrupt her sleep and/or make her miserable whilst sleeping. He can shove her off the bed, make the pink alarm clock ring earlier than expected, fake-snore extremely loudly, annoy her about a glass of water (which he immediately rules out since he does not want to eat any more human food than he has already in his life), and so much more! Well, there is _Evil Butterfly,_ but even Neuro finds the sneezing annoying.

Spotting a glass of water on her nightstand, he reaches over Yako and grabs it. It is warm, so he really is not sure how long it has been on the stand. Well, the more disgusting the better, right? Neuro tips it a little until Yako shifts and knocks into him, pushing him back and making him drop the glass on his leg. His lips push together as he bites the backs roughly as to not scream his head off. The legs, oh why the legs? They are the weakest part in his child-body! Ignoring that, he simply lies back and wraps the blanket around the area. There is no blood, really, but it is sore. Taking a bit to think, he raises a hand and is about to smack Yako silly until she shifts again, muttering something.

"Huh?" he asks. "Speak up, amoeba!"

Not much to his surprise, she obeys. "Da…dy…" Yako winces in what seems like pain. A tiny tear comes out. "Da…dy…"

Neuro slaps his forehead and drags his hand down, groaning. "No!" he snaps, patting her head. "No crying and no muttering! If I am _ever_ going to get sleep today, you better shut it louse!" He does not really want to wake her, because all she is going to do is complain and stay up until he falls asleep. How is he going to make her dreams turn to nightmares if she is awake?_ Yeah, I guess I better let her sleep and just work on the dreams…_He nods with slight determination and continues to pat her head. She whimpers a little, but it is gone when Neuro pushes the blanket against her head. And yes, he unwrapped it, showing a tiny bruise on his leg.

"Ugh, I hate childhood," he spits at the leg, resting back. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on a plan to make Yako suffer in her dreams. Even so, he pretends not to notice Yako open one eye and smile at the demon.


	4. Day Two Part One

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day Two Part One**

The next morning's breakfast is spent in a coffee house. Yako has deep bags under her eyes from Neuro's constant haunting of her nightmares. Neuro, however, is drinking a mug of coffee and scrolling through the newspaper. He scowls once he reads about a massive murder in the alleyway ten blocks from their location that is not yet solved. His mood does not improve when all of his demon batteries start to spark at once. Grabbing them all, he yanks them out along with a few strands of hair and shoves them into his pockets. The fact that he cannot eat this juicy mystery right now ticks him off to no end. Yako notices this, fortunately.

"Don't worry, Neuro," she smiles, rubbing her right eye tiredly. "They probably won't solve it by the time you go back to normal. I mean, this is the police force, not you."

Neuro snorts and slams the paper down, draining more of the coffee. "Whatever. One can never be too sure, louse. But I suppose you're right, since they have that nincompoop. What was his name? Ishi-something, wasn't it?"

Yako blinks before raising a brow. "Ishigaki-san, you mean?" she asks. The demon nods. "He's not stupid, just unfocused."

"Am not!" Yako jumps at the new voice. Turning, she is facing the mentioned Ishigaki. "I am a perfectly capable officer who actually does _well_ in my job!"

Both human and demon would claim that as utter folly, but they keep mum. It is best not to anger the delusional by calling them liars, after all. Yako tugs at her collar and clears her throat a bit before laughing nervously. "R-Right…So what are you doing here, Ishigaki-san?"

This question makes him smile out of whatever dignity inside his thick skull and salute. "I'm getting something for Sempai on his lunch break~" he sings cheerfully.

"Oh, Sasazuka-san is here to?" Yako wonders. She winces when someone kicks her leg and scowls at Neuro. That scowls removes itself, however, at the sight of his pouting lip and crossed arms. Something tells her that it would be best not to see the detective before he put one and two together at the sight of Neuro. "I-I guess I shouldn't ask that….Well, have a-"

"Hey Yako." Yako spits out the water she was drinking out of nervousness at Neuro, who glares menacingly. "…Who's the kid?" Sasazuka asks.

_Could this morning get any worse?_ The high school detective lets out a long sigh and turns to Sasazuka. "H-Hey, Sasazuka-san…T-This is my assistant's cousin. Say hi~" Neuro promptly shakes his head. "Aw…Is the wittle baby hungwy~?" Yako bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing when the glare now reads 'you are dead, woman'.

Sasazuka can tell that the child does not want to greet him and therefore shrugs. "He doesn't have to say hi if he doesn't want to," he mutters. "Anyways, are you going over to the murder scene over there?" He points off to the corner of the restaurant. To his surprise, Yako shakes his head. "Really? How come?"

Yako pats Neuro's head, the demon growling at the humiliation. "I have to watch Neuro's cousin and honestly Neuro can't solve cases himse-AHH!" she screams in pain. Grabbing her bleeding hand, she whips her head towards Neuro with a murderous glare. "WHAT THE HECK?**!**"

Neuro stands, absolutely furious. "He can solve any case he wants without you! Cousin Neuro just doesn't do it because you're his 'sensai'!" he argues. This makes Yako remember far too late that demon children are sensitive. "You have no right to-OOMPH!" He lands on the ground roughly when Sasazuka pushes him down.

Sasazuka is glaring, arms crossed. "I suggest not going around and biting people every time you don't get your way," he growls, actually a bit angered. Yako immediately understands that the situation is progressing into chaos. "Understand?"

Before Neuro can retort, Yako picks up the demon. "I-It's okay Sasazuka. He's just sensitive. Okay, calm down…" She sets Neuro into the booth again and pats his head. "Breathe in, breathe out."

He does not understand the purpose of mere breathing instructions, but takes in a deep breath and lets it out. Surprisingly, this settles his nerves a bit and he aimlessly plays with his napkin as to distract his mind. It infuriated him to hear a mere amoeba insult his intelligence, but as he sits in silence, Neuro remembers that he is not himself and therefore must have Yako cover up his transformation. Why he was so offended by her poor ideas, he can no longer remember.

Yako, satisfied with Neuro's seemingly calm front, bows to Sasazuka. "I apologize…Like I-I said, he's sensitive, so…" She scratches the back of her neck before continuing. "Anyways, we should probably get going…See you around, Sasazuka-san!" She leaves the money for the meal and drags Neuro out before he starts to wobble behind her.

Sadly, this is within sight of the detectives. "He's deformed!" Ishigaki exclaims. Neuro stops, turning his head slowly and grabbing Yako's wrist.

"Yako, you should get him to a doctor about that," Sasazuka points to Neuro's legs as they tremble under the weight of his torso.

The young girl shakes her head. "He's already seen one. Isn't that right?" Neuro nods quickly and sits on the ground, wrapping his other set of fingers around the same wrist. "Nothing they can do about his walking difficulties right now. See you then." Yako has many difficulties dragging the demon out, especially when he has his demon tools weighing him down.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Neuro yawns, clinging to Yako's ankles. Every time she trips his expression returns to the grin of sadistic pleasure.

Her face covered in bruises from unwanted meetings with the concrete, she refuses to answer. It is only when he starts stabbing her ankle with a talon out of sheer boredom that she breaks. "We're going to a zoo, okay?" she groans. "I thought that would be better than sitting at home all day."

Neuro lets go of her ankles and lies down in thought, tapping his chin. "I actually like that idea though," he pouts. He proceeds to crawl towards the direction of home. Yako, however, does not want to deal with his constant torture at the moment and starts dragging him by the ankles to the zoo. "OW! STOP THAT!"

"MAKE ME," she growls. He feels as if he should assert the dominance of control back to him, but it is obvious that if he continues, she will have an ulcer. With that, he closes his mouth to prevent future hospital bills.

The zoo gates are rather large, but boring none of the less. Tourists stare as Yako drags Neuro past the gate, some shaking their heads in disapproval. Neuro waves as he is dragged by, smiling and speaking as childishly as possible. Yako is not in the least bit surprised when he manages to slip in a few lies about how 'sensei is a mean monster' or something of the sort. Admission is payed for and Neuro is carried in properly with a fuming Yako. The demon laughs at the realization of changes in character and sneaks a demon tool down her shirt to see the result.

Sadly, she drops him roughly as she runs around madly, screaming and reaching at her back to get the creepy and crawling tool. Neuro pouts and rubs his sore bum before struggling to get up. "Oh poor dear!" an old woman gasps.

_Oh here we go_, Neuro thinks bitterly. Could humans never mind their own business? Apparently not. "Ew…A cripple," a teenage girl shudders in the middle of her group of friends.

"What happened?" a woman wonders to her probable husband.

"Born that way, I guess," was the answer.

"LOUSE!" Neuro whines, plopping himself on the ground.

Yako runs up, clutching a demon tool in one hand. She is panting heavily, perhaps on the brink of fainting. "What?" she huffs, her voice barely a hoarse whisper.

Neuro uses this to his amusement. "Hmm? Could you speak up a bit?" he taunts. His wide smirk makes the high school detective fume.

In response, she picks him up and starts storming past cages. All contain animals, bored and moaning. Neuro no longer feels in a teasing mood at this sight, cringing at a child throwing popcorn at a parrot exhibit. Usually he would feel nothing towards these creatures, but seeming them through his childhood eyes, he hates it. These animals seem sad and mistreated, starved and bored. "Move, you stupid parrots!" the child shouts.

Looking at the child closely, Neuro tells Yako to stop at a bench nearby. This is where he is able to form a decent description of the boy. He is perhaps eleven, though the demon really cannot tell through all the fat. The boy's face is swollen and red, as if by allergic reaction. His torso is squeezed into a grotesque green sweater that lets some belly fat show. Tight jeans do not help in this situation and torn sneakers threaten to break and let large feet free. A mass of short, brown hair clouds over brown eyes. Neuro can assess easily that his mother was on no circumstances a pretty one either.

"Hey, Yako," he tugs on her sleeve. She turns, allowing him to progress into the conversation. "Can you tell that meat-sack to stop torturing the parrots?"

Yako can understand the parrot portion, for he is the demon of such creatures, but she finds the 'meat-sack' comment a bit unnecessary. "Be nice," she sighs, elbowing him. This earns her a punch in the gut. As he whistles innocently, she rubs the bruised area and faces the boy. "Besides, he's just-"

Neuro frowns and whirls his head in her direction. She is expecting a look of anger, but does not receive. Instead, she earns a look of shock. "…You're standing up for that vulgar behavior?" he gasps.

"No, I-"

"Then stop him!" he complains. "I can't because that'd draw attention to myself. That, and nobody really knows me. He'll listen to you!"

Yako huffs and crosses her arms. She was honestly hoping to have a conflict-free day for once. "Why can't you persuade him or something? Don't you have demon tools that you could use on him?"

The demon hangs his hand and shakes it lightly. "That brain of yours is far beyond help, isn't it?" Yako refuses to glorify that with a response. "Anyways, think about it louse. Criminals are insane, right? It'd be weird if he were to randomly go insane, but not criminals because that's what all you humans expect. Understand?" The girl gives Neuro a curt nod. "Good. Now stop him!"

Sighing, she stands and walks over to the exhibit. Neuro watches pleadingly, honestly worried for the welfare of the parrots. His mother had told him that his father could turn into a parrot around his current age, so maybe he was more choked up than his normal state. _I really hate this transformation, _he thinks._ It makes me think that parrots are my dad and that I can't do anything alone. _ Neuro is torn from his thoughts with screaming. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" the fat boy shrieks at Yako.

"But it isn't nice to go throwing popcorn at parrots," she stresses. "Now just stop and leave them alone!"

"MAKE ME!"

Neuro leans back in the bench, watching closely. If that boy made a single move to actually _harm_ Yako, then there would be a problem. After all, Yako is _his _punching bag and he cannot have her bruised and battered before he can make any, right? "Ugh, just stop it!" Yako groans.

Whispers surround the area. By what Neuro can hear, a majority are with Yako. Yet again, there are the special few that are what called 'enablers', if Neuro is correct. The boy sticks out his tongue and chucks his popcorn bucket at her face. "Neh-neh!" he immaturely calls out.

_Ugh, I've had enough,_ Neuro seethes. Standing up, he forces his legs to walk as straight as they can-which hurts a lot-so he is next to Yako as she wipes her face consciously. "Oh stuff it, pumpkin-brains," Neuro snaps. "It's morning and nobody wants to deal with your-"-The parrots squawk as a censor for his chosen curse.

The boy stares at Neuro in slight shock before glaring. "_You _shut up!" he argues, shoving Neuro onto the ground.

"Hey!" Yako pushes the boy back. Neuro whimpers at the second strike to his bum and Yako points to him. "Apologize!"

"MAKE ME!"

"**OH YOU WANT TO BE **_**FORCED**_**?**!" Neuro snaps. He forces himself up and tackles the boy, throwing one of the worst fits human children could possibly throw.

"AH! NEURO, CUT IT OUT!"

The zoo keepers soon come. Eventually, Neuro's assault becomes bad enough for the police to come. All Neuro can think of, however, is how mighty the boy thought himself to be and how low he thought Neuro was. He is not weak, and he does not want to feel that way. Why? Neuro does not know. All he knows is that when this child-nonsense is over, he is eating his share of puzzles and darting Yako as many times as it takes to get it through that he is not as helpless as he is being treated.

**-Author's Note-**

**Such a long time for a sucky chapter X'D Really have to get Neuro's character back in shape…**


	5. Day Two Part Two

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day Two Part Two**

Yako sighs and pats Neuro's back as they sit in silence at the police station. This silence is uncomfortable, sure, but it is necessary. The demon is fuming and unstable, so he needs to be kept to his own thoughts. The boy is sobbing in front of Ishigaki, spitting out lies about the occurrence. These lies are so outrageous that even Ishigaki does not believe him. Sasazuka comes over and faces Neuro, looking just as indifferent as always. "So, you attacked him?" Neuro nods stiffly. "Why?"

"He was abusing the parrots," Neuro answers confidently. "Throwing popcorn at them and such. I asked Yako-sensei to stop him and he was shouting at her until he threw his bucket in her face. I stepped in, he pushed me down, he told Yako-sensei to make him apologize to me, so I snapped. Is that not natural?"

Sasazuka is silent for a second. He then sighs and kneels in front of Neuro. "I'll let you off with a warning," he informs. "That is only because one, you're a kid, two, he started it I guess, and three, he was 'abusing the parrots'. Is that okay with you, Yako?" Yako nods. "Okay, you can go now."

Neuro stands and starts waddling off. "Hey, w-where is he going?" the boy wails.

The detective shrugs. "He's the only one telling something that makes _sense_."

This makes the demon laugh and grab Yako's arm, following her out. Eventually his cheery mood returns and he trips Yako. "Wow, what nice luck, huh?" he smiles innocently, bashing his eyelashes. Yako groans and holds her nose as she stands up. "Is that supposed to stand for something, pig?"

Yako starts to wonder why this ever happened to her. She is not sure which is worse, Neuro, or Neuro as a child! With a sigh, she stops in her tracks to scratch her head. They could eat lunch, for it _is_ noon after all, it just depends on the amount of ridicule she will earn for such. Bookstores may be of interest to him, what with the variety of Su Duko books, but that depends on the amount of pain her wallet is in. The last option…She turns to Neuro, who stands there waving at people.

As the demon waves, cars glide across the street. No taxis are out, amazingly. Yako huffs at the need of extra walking and carrying Neuro due to his legs, but smiles all the same. Maybe this would get him to not abuse her tomorrow? "Neuro, wanna go back to the offi-"

"YESYESYESYES_YES!_" Neuro cheers, hugging her waist. "Yay~ Back to the office we go, slave!" Grabbing her shirt collar, he waddles forward. Yako chokes violently as Neuro hums some tune that drowns her voice out.

* * *

The office smells of fresh coffee and air freshener. Akane is waving to Yako and Neuro from the wall, a pen entangled in her strands as she writes up a report of the happenings whilst they were gone. Neuro lets out a long sigh of relief as he sinks into his desk chair, kicking his legs up and leaning back. "Ah…Much more comfortable than that stiff bed of yours," Neuro coons. Yako is not really offended by this and simply takes a cup of coffee. "Hmm? No sigh of defeat? No nervous laugh?" Suddenly, he is next to her and shaking her like mad. "WHERE DID MY SLAVE GO?**!**" Crocodile tears spill.

Yako, not really falling for it, pats his head and lifts him up. She sits on the couch with him on her left knee, examining his strands of hair. All demon batteries are removed due to his frustration this morning. "Neuro, do you think it's a good idea to keep your batteries off?" she asks. He blinks. "You know, those clips you always have?"

Neuro nods and scoops them out of his pocket, slowly clipping each back on. Yako sips her coffee pleasantly until Neuro finishes and 'accidentally' slams his wrist down at the top. The contents of the cup spill into her lap and burn her skin. "Oh, sorry~" he sings, not at all apologetic. Unfortunately, he crashes to the ground as Yako shoots up and runs around, her legs burnt and hurting. "OW! Louse!"

The door opens and Yako slams into it, her nose snapping out of place. Yelping, she hops back and holds it. Her legs still fidget from the coffee burn as none other than Godai Shinobu enters, staring at her as if she grew two heads. Both human and demon had actually forgotten about him during the incident with Neuro's digression. Now Neuro sees that this will be quite the predicament, for Godai knows him better than most as well as Yako does.

Godai stands there, blinking at the high school detective. "What are you-"-He notices Neuro. "…What the-"

"G-Godai-san!" Yako slaps a hand over his mouth. "T-T-Th-This is Neuro's cousin! Erm, Nou-Nougami-san?**!**"

Neuro rolls his eyes and crawls over, holding up a hand to Godai from the ground. "Hello. Are you Godai?" Godai nods wordlessly, prying Yako's hand off of his mouth. He did not need to be censored for almost saying 'heck'. "Neuro-san says a lot about you~ Mostly about how you lack anything in that thick skull of yours, but I honestly think he was exaggerating a bit~"

The ex-Yakuza glares a bit. Obviously Neuro misworded something. "A _bit_?" he growls. _Oh why does he NOW decide to pick on the little details?_ Neuro sighs inwardly, but pales on the outside.

Yako slaps her forehead and taps Godai's shoulder. "He's Neuro's cousin for crying out loud," she 'reminds'. "Um…Do you have any bandages?" A nose-bleed starts to pour from her broken nose.

"Oh…I think there are some in the car. Be right back," he says as he exits.

Yako takes this time to grab Neuro and set him onto the couch. She firmly goes through the DO's and DON'T's of what to do to Godai whilst in this form. She also goes through why _not_ to burn her lap with coffee and why he should show a bit of interest in the whole matter instead of just rolling his eyes and saying 'yes _mom_' after every sentence. He keeps quiet until Godai returns with a small, white box with a red circle and a cross in the middle.

"Here," he offers Yako the box. She is quick to accept and he glares at Neuro. "So you're that monsters cousin?" Neuro nods. "Sure you're not brothers or somethin'?"

Neuro shakes his head. "He has none," he informs calmly. "Nor sisters for that matter. Anyways, do you have some mints in your pocket?" Godai is a bit stunned that the boy realized that, but nods anyhow. "Can I have one?" Yako stops bandaging her nose and points at him. Neuro rolls his eyes and mouths 'it's a _mint_' before being hurriedly shoved out. Landing awkwardly on his knees, he glares at the door as it shuts. "HEY! YAKO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

No amount of banging and whining brings her to open the door again. She had specifically said 'no plots, no pots, no polka-dots', that of which probably damaging any respect he holds for her. Godai stares at her as she calmly sits down, patting her injured nose and grabbing a book off of the table. "You hate him or something?" he jabs his thumb at the door.

"No," Yako calmly states. "He's just **ANNOYING.**"

"YAKO YOU SON OF A-"-Neuro kicks the door-"-OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"THAT WON'T HELP YOUR CASE!" she calls back, glaring at the pages of her book. Until his attitude improves, she will not let him in. The banging stops and is replaced with crying. "Oh please."

Kicking starts up again. "IT'S! A! MINT!"

Yako grumbles and stomps over to the door, flinging it open and facing down at Neuro. "How long have I known you?" she snaps. He blinks, a bit dumbstruck at the question. "Long enough to know that you turn anything into a weapon, _even a certain liquid._"

He kicks her leg, making her fall. "THAT ISN'T FAIR!" he roars, yanking her hair.

"OWOWOW!" she winces. "STOP IT!"

"MA-…" Neuro stops cold. He was going to say 'make me', the same exact words that the boy had told both of them. Is he really being as insufferable as that tub of lard? Glancing at the chunks of blonde hair in his hands, he releases his grip and scoots back on his butt, his legs aching from the amount of physical activity from the morning. "Oh whatever…But only because I need a food supply!"

Yako blinks before smiling, standing up and smoothing her hair down with her palms. "Okay then. Hmm…Hey, Godai-san, do you know of any places with some good food?"

Keeping his eyes on Neuro at all times, Godai shrugs. "Depends on what he likes."

Neuro taps his chin and smiles. "Lettuce, tomatoes, and crackers!" he informs. Yako cracks up laughing, making him stare at her. "…Is there something funny about that?"

Honestly, Yako wants to scream 'Polly want a cracker', but knows that he is most likely to decapitate her for such. With that thought, she shuts up and settles with an amused smile. "Oh, nothing. Do you want to just drive around and look, Godai-san?" Godai shrugs and starts to walk out.

The piggish-girl follows as Neuro stares at her, cheeks puffed out. "Hey!" he struggles to stand, waddling rapidly after them. "What is it? What's so funny?**!**"

"I told you, nothing~" Yako chimes. The irritated noise that comes out of his throat makes her smile and keep walking, despite the future punishment to come for all this supposed torturing of Neuro.

* * *

Neuro is still fairly irritated when the cramped car comes to a hault. For one, Yako promptly refuses to tell him what was so funny. Another is the fact that if he expects to be able to not be left outside and be locked outside the office due to the lack of key tools at his present age (the ONE thing that could have prevented a lot of sucky childhood memories _not there…_), he will have to obey Yako. One of the 'don'ts' of her dragging speech was 'don't beat up Godai or me just because you're throwing a hissy'. Sure he had said 'yes Aunt Jemima' at this out of sheer boredom, but that does not change the fact that he heard it.

Sighing, he kicks Yako's seat in between the two. His leg vibrates as if about to shatter, but he dismisses it. The pain will be gone when he grows up once more, sure enough. "Are we there yet, louse?" he snaps, irritated.

"Yes, come on," she picks him up, setting him in her lap as Godai takes his time walking out. During this, Neuro takes the chance of revenge by sneaking several demon tools down the back of her shirt. "What the-"-_Snap!_ "OW!"

Godai blinks at her as she darts out, shoves Neuro to him, and runs amuck with a demon scorpion down the back of her shirt. Disturbed by the all-to-familiar grin on the boy's face, Godai shoos Neuro into the restaurant. "Hurry up!" he growls when he notices the boy wobbling slowly.

Neuro grumbles and turns. "I _can't_," he informs. "Or can you not _see_?"

The front of his shirt is grabbed roughly and he is dragged up to be an inch close to the ex-Yakuza's face. "_Watch it_," he growls. He observes that Neuro is merely blinking, not at all afraid of the situation at hand. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, and to be frank I'm quite bored already," Neuro glares, flicking something in Godai's eye.

At first, Godai feels nothing but the abstract sense of confusion. Suddenly, his right eye, the victim, scorches with pain, causing him to release Neuro. Running out, he joins Yako in circling about in pain. Neuro leans against the wall, grinning as they make an embarrassing public spectacle of themselves for quite sometime.


	6. Day Two Part Three

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day Two Part Three**

"Mmm~!" Neuro coons as he nibbles on a leaf of lettuce. "This is tasty, especially with the tomatoes! Too bad my older form can't take this…Why aren't you eating, pig?"

Yako is scratching her back self-consciously. Staring at the boys' restroom, she taps the empty space of table in front of her body. "I didn't order anything. In fact…I'm not really hungry." A fork clatters against a plate and she turns to see Neuro, staring at her in horror. "Sorry, but that scorpion-stunt cut my appetite short!"

The door to the boys' restroom opened to Godai, covering his right eye with a slab of raw steak provided by the restaurant. Whatever Neuro had thrown into his eye was obviously dangerous and has actually caused Godai's eye to swell considerable until it looks like a tomato with thick lines of strain and a brown spot where the irises are. He sits down and glares at the boy with his one good eye, remaining like that as Neuro nibbles happily on his arrangement of lettuce, tomatoes, and crackers.

The piggish girl sighs and taps the table, watching Neuro nibble the edges and swallow his food slowly. It is almost as if he is taunting her to order, to prove that her appetite is indeed fairly large. Resisting with all her might, she bites her bottom lip harshly and thinks over plans and such. After this experience, she would probably be tortured for who knows how long. Kanae had not set up any double-dates or hang-outs ever since the movies, but the thought of her friend brings Yako to her feet.

"Sorry," she huffs, "but I have to make a call." Neuro nods in approval and continues with his meal. Godai says nothing as Yako retreats out of the restaurant. Snatching her phone out of her pocket, she dials the well-known number rapidly and brings the phone to her ear. A few rings later and she hears the ever-so-lovely 'hello'. "Hey Kanae."

The reply comes shortly after in a high-pitched squeal._ "Yako!" _Kanae cheers. _"You're just in time to hear about a double-date I arranged! I actually was going to call you at six or something because I figured you'd be done eating dinner, but this is convenient!"_

Yako sighs and scratches the back of her neck. _Sort of was expecting that…But six? Isn't that…_Looking at a passing man's watch, she sees that six o' clock is actually an hour away. So her friend thinks it will take her an hour to fill her stomach? The girl sighs again and rocks on the soles of her feet, gripping the bottom of her skirt in the unused hand. "Kanae, I was actually going to call about my assistant…You see, he has this cousin and-"

"_Is he hot?"_

"Wha-NO! He's eight for crying out loud!" Yako groans. "Unless you're _that-_"

Kanae huffs on the other end. "Oh give me a break, Yako! I didn't know that!"

A nod shows Yako's forgiveness. Remembering that her phone is not a video screen, she says, "Okay." Clearing her throat, she straightens the tie around her throat. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could watch him or something? That or give me pointers on how to handle him…"

"_Well, what's he like?"_

This is something Yako has wanted to do ever since yesterday. "He's sensitive, annoying, abusive, self-centered, picky, argumentative, and worst of all tries to act all innocent! It's annoying and may I say he snuck a scorpion down my shirt?"

Her friend gasps. _"Was it small?_!" she asks with concern.

"No, thank_ God_," Yako leans against the wall. "Anyways, could you help? Pointers, getting over here, anything! It is getting so bad that I feel like he needs to be detained by the police and it's only day TWO of watching him!"

Silence. It is obvious that Kanae is a bit stumped on what to do. _"Hmm…I'll come over. Where are you?"_

"By some restaurant…"

"_Shocking."_

Yako pouts. Turning, she tries to see the name of the location. "Something called 'Chiharu's Café'…"

More silence follows after this. The piggish girl is nervous that Kanae is not going to come, but is soon proven wrong. After being hung-up on, Yako hangs up herself. "YAKO!" a voice addresses. Yako turns to the voice to see Kanae waving her phone. She jogs over and stops next to her friend. "Wow, lucky huh?"

With wide eyes, the girl nods and points to the door. Kanae enters and allows Yako to lead her to the table where the trouble-making youth is. She swears up and down that she is going to teach him a lesson for messing with her friend, maybe in some ways that she will regret later. Eventually she finds herself at a table with a Yakuza-looking type of guy and..._The most adorable little kid EVER!_ "Hello!" the boy waves, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yako-sensei, is this a friend of yours?"

His eyes are big and glittering with innocence. Yako grumbles at the sight of her friend soaking in every detail of the boy into her head. "Yep. She's lost to," the piggish girl sits down.

"AW~" Kanae coons, hugging Neuro. "HE'S SO FREAKING _ADORABLE!_" The glare of disapproval from both Godai and Yako are ignored. "How could you say that he's self-centered and whatnot?"

Neuro fakes a pout and face Yako with a trembling lip. "Did Yako-sensei really say that?" he whimpers, seeming as if on the verge of tears. That quickly changes when Kanae hugs him and starts rocking him a bit. His tongue sticks out at Yako, along with a look of victory and enjoyment in Yako's apparent misery. "I tried so hard, but it seems I can never make a good impression…" Neuro has difficulties hiding the laughter burning to burst free.

The rest of dinner is spent like this. Eventually Godai hops into the car and waits until Yako gets in to slam the door and speed off. "AH!" she clings to the door. "G-Godai-san!"

"NOT LETTING THAT MONSTER-MIDGET IN," he stresses. "Actually…BOTH monster-midgets. Already have to put up with one, _NOT_ dealing with more!"

_Man is Neuro going to get me for this…_Her phone vibrates in her pocket. This is the sign that Neuro is calling her, for she was tired of hearing 'Beethoven's Fifth Symphony' over and over again. Taking it out, she holds it to her ear. "Godai's idea, not mine," is the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

He grunts indifferently. _"That's not a shocker,"_ he mutters. _"Now, convince him in whatever way to get me away from your chatterbox friend here."_

"Aw, but can't you just deal with it for a few-"

"_**GET. BACK. HERE."**_ _Click!_

Yako hangs her head and shuts her phone. During her moping, Godai comes to a stop and huffs. "Oh boy…" he says as he rolls down the window. "What do you want, cop?"

_Cop?_ She lifts her head to turn the window. Standing there is Sasazuka, cigarette in his mouth per usual. "You were speeding," he states plainly. "Somewhere around 100mph." He spots Yako shortly after his statement. "And with a pedestrian no less."

Filled with a sense of dread, Yako dials Neuro and waits for him to pick up. Another click sounds. _"Ugh, what is it louse?"_

A thick gulp tracks down her throat. "…Don't be surprised if we don't come for a few hours-BYE!"

"_**LOU-"**_-She quickly hangs up.

* * *

Sasazuka and Godai bicker as Yako sits in the car, twiddling her thumbs. A banging on the door next to her makes her jump and peek out the window to a rather cross Neuro. "I _warned _you," she shrugs.

With one glance at Sasazuka and Godai, all he does is open the door and crawl into the car, sitting in Yako's lap. "Speeding?" he yawns. When she nods, he shuts the door and pats his mouth as he yawns. "Childhood, the disaster of piggish habits and laziness. Ulck."

Yako is, in fact, shocked that Neuro does not slam her head into the dashboard or nothing of the like, but accepts it. To be sure that those results stay the same, she decides to distract him with idle chatter. "Why do you hate your childhood so much, Neuro?" she wonders. "I mean-"

His glare silences her. _"Why?_ How blind are you?**!** I can't walk, I eat human food, what's _not _to hate?**!**"

"What about your mom?" Neuro falls silent. "Oh, sorry-"

A painful flick is aimed at her nose, causing it to snap over to the left. "Don't apologize, breadcrust," Neuro yawns once more. "You'll be forgiven when I can get a freaking _nap_."

Glancing outside the opposite window, it is clear by the bickering males that the likelihood of that happening soon is slim. In so, she steps out, holding Neuro like a child as she had been since yesterday, and walks up to them. "Um, excuse me?" she addresses. Both face her. "Am I allowed to go? This little guy needs to sleep and I really doubt sleeping in a cramped car will do him good." Neuro nods slowly as if to advertise the fact he is weary.

Sasazuka gives Yako a nod, but Godai is quick to disagree. "Now hold on!" he snaps. "You're just gonna leave me to deal with this alone? Shows how much you care for this guy's life, doesn't it."

"I think it's the other way around," Sasazuka narrows his eyes.

_Ugh, STOP BICKERING YOU TWO!_ Yako, being somewhat smart, bites that remark back. Instead, she faces Godai with a tired expression of her own. "Both of you are BIG BOYS. Surely you can NOT do something illegal and let some people get some freaking sleep! Isn't that right?" She turns to Neuro to see him already nodding off. "See? Is he sleeping?"

"Nearly, but it's hard to sleep without a bed," he rubs one eye, trying to mask the grin with his partial acting. In truth, he really is tired mostly because of that stupid friend of hers. Kanae, was it? It was even more tiring to try and convince her that Yako had told him to go here and escape!

Godai is about to protest once more before Yako mouths 'Neuro's cousin, rememeber'. That gives him a little time to think his actions through and he comes to the result of if-Yako-does-not-treat-cousin-well-Neuro-gets-mad. "…Oh fine, but you owe me!" he mutters.

Yako giggles a bit and starts to jog away. She disappears with one final sentence. "Thank you, Godai-san~!"

Of course, a tired Neuro is not a happy Neuro. The doorbell at the Katsuragi residence rings and Mrs. Katsuragi opens the door to Neuro's cousin and Yako on the steps, bleeding and quivering. "Hello!" the boy waves to the woman. "Sorry we're late, but Yako-sensei was nice enough to feed me~"

_Ugh, the only time he's NICE to me,_ Yako thinks as she rolls her eyes. "Oh…Well I could have cooked something," Mrs. Katsuragi laughs nervously. _No, you really couldn't Mom._

Neuro wobbles in, flailing his arms to keep in-balance. Eventually Yako has enough strength to stand and picks him up as to stop his apparent suffering. "Well, I have to put him to bed," she calls to her mother. "He's really tired, you know?"

"Okay sweetie. You know, I should call Neuro and see how he's doing…"

In panic, both detectives rapidly shake their heads. "Mom, he's really busy!" Yako lies. "Maybe you can call him in three days? Like I said, he's _really_ busy and I don't want him to not get his work done on time."

Mrs. Katsuragi stands, confused. "Why aren't you helping him then?" she wonders, tilting her head to the left.

Neuro snickers slightly, finding Yako's new predicament amuzing. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Yako straightens with confidence in her next answer. "Oh, because I'm showing his cousin around for him. After all, it wouldn't be fair if he came to just sit around all day watching his cousin work."

Her mother nods. With that, Yako retreats to her room where she plops Neuro onto the bed. Sitting on the other side, she soon regrets turning her back on Neuro as her face ends up meeting the carpet. "That's for leaving me with your annoying friend in the first place," Neuro mutters as he lies back, tugging the blanket over his head. "And wake me up early tomorrow. I want to take a long last look at this above-world in the eyes of my childhood."

This confuses Yako in a multitude of ways. "I thought you didn't like your childhood though."

Two big, ringed-eyes pop out from the top of the blanket seem, facing Yako. "Doesn't mean that I don't want to see the differences between an adult's and a child's view," the accompanying voice sighs. With that, the eyes are covered once more.

Yako climbs into bed and keeps her face at the lump known as Neuro. From his stages of child to adult, he had really changed. This makes Yako smile and pat Neuro's head. "Night, Neuro," she whispers before closing her eyes. That is a mistake for the next thing she knows, her head is damp with the glass of water she had put on the side table. _Yet another long night…*sigh*. _


	7. Day Three Part One

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day Three Part One**

Morning brings nothing but bad luck to Yako. For one, Neuro had tied her up whilst sleeping, so she falls onto the floor with a nose-breaking 'thump'. Next she has to worm to the door, which Neuro seems to open just in time to 'grab something to use as crutches'. Going to the bathroom to find bandages, she finds that they are out. There are no ice packs in the fridge, so she must make a mess trying to get ice cubes into a paper towel sheet as a substitute. Neuro wobbles back with 'no luck' and trips her, sending her ice-pack-covered nose into the wall. Mrs. Katsuragi, soon enough, sends her daughter to sit on the couch while she 'cooks' some chicken soup for the poor girl. This makes Yako's stomach wail in protest at the mere thought of such.

Neuro sits on the ground next to the couch, tugging at her arm. "Yako!" he whines. "The time to walk is cutting short each second you stall!"

Yako narrows her eyes in his direction. With that, she points to the ice-pack-substitute on her nose. "I'm a bit busy," she says nasally due to the damage to her nose. "If you want to go so bad, a_sk someone else._"

He glares and crosses his arms, muttering something inaudible. Soon enough Mrs. Katsuragi steps back in. "Here you go, Yako~" she sings, setting a bowl onto the coffee table next to the couch. "Fresh from the oven!" With that, the horrid cook walks out with pride.

_Just by that I know this is going to be bad…_Yako twists a little to see, in the bowl, is a pile of bubbling brown-gunk with charred pieces of hard chicken and several stiff spaghetti noodles smashed into the mix. It gives off a peculiar odor, a mix of dirty athlete-socks and a dumpster filled to the brim with rotten lobster meat. Neuro grabs the spoon set next to the bowl and prods the substance, but the spoon is melted soon enough. Instead, he grabs the bowl and faces Yako. "Okay Sensei, open up!" he cheers, really meaning nothing but malice and harm.

The girl shakes her head stubbornly. Eventually Neuro tries to force-feed her, but she fights back by grabbing the bowl and chucking it to the ground. There the supposed soup starts to eat up the ground and forms a hole that she covers up with a sweater slung over the opposite arm of the couch.

Once it is sure the soup will not shoot back out and eat the whole world, Yako faces Neuro. "Look, the phone is in the kitchen. Just call someone to look after you until my nose feels better!"

"NO!" he roars. "There's only so much acting I can take, louse! I'm not sure whether that midget brain of yours can process this, but it is driving me _insane_!" When he sees that she is clearly not going to change her mind, he wobbles into the kitchen and grabs the phone, muttering as he dials one of the many numbers he had memorized. Eventually the rings are followed by a questioning 'hello'. "Hello Godai-san! This is Neuro's cousin, and I was-"-_Click!_

Neuro glares at the wall and dials another number. A few rings pass by and Neuro feels like hanging up and demanding Yako to take him somewhere, but the phone clicks once someone picks it up: a cord phone. _"Who's this?" _the voice asks.

He gives a silent sigh before smiling brightly to match his fake mood. "Hello!...Er, Sasazuka-san, was it?"

"_Yes."_

"Anyways, hello! I know you must be busy and all, what with that police work n' all, but you see this is my last day visiting and Yako-sensei isn't feeling up to walking…" He scratches his head, searching for the right words.

"_Hmm. Well, I'm not that busy now. I guess I can walk you around for a bit."_

Neuro smiles. "Okay, thank you Sasazuka-san!" he cheers. Then he hangs up and waddles to the sink to scrub his mouth clean of the kind words with the bar of soap nearby.

As Yako sits on the couch, feeling her nose throb under the paper towel, Neuro returns. He reveals that his clothes and face are wet and Yako is forced to attempt to dry him up at the mention of Sasazuka coming over. On no level did she want to be accused of not being able to take care of children. With her promise to find a better way to treat her nose and be able to walk as soon as possible, Neuro holds the ice-pack for her as she dries him up with a multitude of tissues.

Eventually the doorbell rings and Neuro rushes to answer. There, behind the door, stands Sasazuka, looking indifferent as always. "Hello Sasazuka-san!" Neuro waves. "Yako-sensei, detective-san is here!"

"Okay!" Yako calls, her nose stinging a bit. "Have fun!"

Neuro rolls his eyes a little. _Like I'm having fun AT ALL…Of course, she does have the brain of an amoeba._ This brings a sadistic grin to his face. He shakes it off and wobbles after Sasazuka, shutting the door and hearing it lock soon afterwards. The walk is a bit boring, for there is nothing but silence and the roar of passing cars. All Neuro sees is that everything is bigger than they used to be and a tad more interesting. He stops next to a mail box and kicks it softly, wincing as a shock of pain that runs up to his knee. Sasazuka does not stop for him, which Neuro finds a bit mean, but when Neuro yells at him to wait before he gets lost, he turns with his hands in pockets, standing still.

Things continue as such until the clock strikes twelve. Sasazuka leads Neuro to a small buffet for lunch and they sit down at a booth, for reasons Neuro can quickly grasp. "Could you get my food, detective-san?" Neuro asks. "You see, my legs are kinda sore…" Sasazuka nods, but stares at him for a bit. "Oh! Just some lettuce and tomatoes please!" With that Sasazuka leaves and Neuro glares in his direction. "Hmm…I suppose he wants to learn more about my condition. Why else would he take me to a buffet where you have to walk to get your food? Well, at least we sat in a booth. Much easier to get into than regular chairs with these stupid legs…"

For quite a bit, Neuro sits there. He gets bored enough to meaninglessly text Yako, most of them death threats for the horrid experience he is experiencing. She flings non-caring responses, which makes him wish that he still has the ability to inflict fear upon Yako. At least tomorrow he will be able to, right? "Excuse me?" a voice addresses. Neuro glances up with a bored expression to see a young woman with brown hair and aqua irises. "Are you alone?" Neuro shakes his head. "Where are your parents then?"

"I'm not with my parents," he simply answers.

"Then who…Anyways, where are they?" she asks. Neuro points in the direction Sasazuka went. "Ugh, leaving a child here…Does your companion know what can _happen_ to a child in even a short span of time?"

Neuro does not enjoy it when the woman invites herself to sit down, nor does he object to it. She taps the table impatiently. Eventually the tapping makes the demon's head start to ring. "Sasazuka!" he whines. "What's taking so long?**!**"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sasazuka walks up, stopping at the sight of the woman. "…Who are you?"

The woman abruptly stands and puts her hands on her hips. "How could you leave a little boy like this alone?" she scolds. "I mean anything could happen! Especially with those horrid deformed legs of his…"

Sasazuka raises a brow and turns to Neuro. "You told her about your legs?" Neuro shakes his head. "Then how-"

"It is not that hard to grasp," the woman rolls her eyes. Neuro notices that her voice is awfully loud for such a short distance. "Seriously, saw him wobbling in like a parrot without feet!"

Neuro winces and sighs. "How would you know what that looks like?" he mutters. Truly the mental picture is not pleasing.

The woman giggles and pats his head twice, making Sasazuka become alarmed. "It's an analogy. A parrot cannot walk without legs, no?"

"He could still fly," Neuro shrugs.

"That's not the point here though," she sits down across him. "The point is this man here left a deformed child alone. I used to have one and…Well, I'm pretty sure he's dead now…" This catches Neuro's interest. The woman can clearly see this and sighs. "I guess you want to hear more?"

Sasazuka and Neuro nod in unison. The detective kneels next to the table, for Neuro makes it clear that he is not going to move further down the booth. As the woman fidgets uncomfortably, Neuro watches her. There is something familiar to her appearance, but he cannot quite put his finger on it. Eventually Sasazuka pats her upper back as slight reassurance. "There is nothing to be scared of," he comforts, digging out his police badge to show her.

She nods and straightens a bit. "Well, that is a bit…settling I guess. Anyways, a long time ago-"

"You lived that long?" Neuro blinks. In all honesty, she seems fairly young!

The woman laughs and ruffles his hair. Sure he does not appreciate this, but the scratch of her nails against his scalp is similar to a certain scratch he used to feel when he was this age. "Aw, that's sweet," she hums, "but yes, I did. Actually I am older than I may seem to you…As I was saying, I gave birth to a little boy a long time ago. His name was Neuro." Neuro's heart stops. Sasazuka stiffens a bit at the mention of Yako's assistant's first name. "Quite forgot what he looks like, but my memory's poor. The bad thing was his legs were so thin you could mistake them for bone. He always wobbled, the poor thing. One day I left home and, well, some people came up to me…they threatened me and such, saying they'd put my little Neuro out of commission if I went back home…Honestly, I could have just said that they would have to go through me first, but…"

She scratches the back of her neck nervously. Neuro blinks, holding back several tears he wants to shed. _This is her_. This is his mother. Mrs. Nougami, the one he has always thought had died. Instead he learns that she had stayed in the above-world for his sake. She left him in Hell, alone and orphaned, out of fear that some people would get to him and end his life. Seeing a vague hint of tears in her eyes as well, Neuro reaches over and pats her head, shocking her a bit. She jumps and stares at Neuro as he stretches up to pat her head, smiling all the while. "You did the right thing," is the only thing he says before sliding out of the booth. "I'm gonna call Yako-sensei~ Be right back, detective-san!"

Neuro wobbles out of the buffet and snatches out his phone, dialing the number he has memorized to the core. How can he not, considering all the death threats and straight-out-beating threats he has sent her throughout the time they have known each other? He hears a couple of rings until there is a small '_ping_'. _"Hello?"_ comes the Louse's voice.

"Pig, it's me," Neuro grins. "Have you grown a pair and learned to ignore the pain, you wimp?" His grin of sadism spreads across his face at the sound of her groan.

Yako mumbles a bit before giving him his reply. _"Mom and I agreed to just tape it to my face for now. So where are you? By the _wonderful_ greeting of this call, I can guess you want to be picked up."_

Another window opens for his teasing to shine through. In so, he sniffles and rubs his eyes. "I only slipped a few drugs into your water…Yet, there is such a marvelous change in your brain capacity!"

"_**WHAT?**_**!"** Yako shrieks. Neuro laughs as he hears her crashing around as if looking for something. _"Ugh, Neuro! Don't make jokes like that!"_

"Now, do I hear the sound of a slave ordering her master around?" he hums, enjoying his fun.

Silence comes soon after. There is a slight sigh and a ring of finger-tapping on the coffee table from her Living Room. _"I will hang up, mister."_

"Alright, alright, take a joke why don't you?" Neuro grumbles, rolling his eyes in a bored fashion. "I'm at…" He turns around and nearly drops the phone. "…_Parrot's Grave…"_

Now it is Yako's turn to laugh. Neuro hangs up himself and wobbles back in, grumbling silently to himself about how the louse can just go stuff her head in a sulfur pit. He returns to tell Sasazuka that Yako is coming to pick him up. The detective hands him his place of lettuce leaves and tomatoes. As he nibbles on his food, Mrs. Nougami sits across them, still scolding Sasazuka about leaving the boy alone. It seems that no amount of apologies will shut her up! One thing makes Neuro smile though: this is his mother, and she left him to keep him (somewhat) safe.

**-Author's Note-**

**Almost at the end! Just need to finish the day and Neuro's done with his torture~ Hope you guys are (somewhat) enjoying this!**


	8. Day Three Part Two

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day Three Part Two**

Yako walks slowly next to Neuro as he wobbles along, looking thoughtfully at the sky. Honestly, he has not spoken a word since she picked him up from 'Parrot's Grave'. He seems happy, although Yako could be wrong. For all she knows, he is probably plotting her immediate demise for ditching him with Sasazuka because of her poor nose. The majority of this time is spent observing, Neuro's eyes holding no humanity whatsoever, only boredom. Apparently he finds the sight of the world through a child's eyes very plain and uneventful.

Neuro, however, is thinking something different entirely. Despite the grin plastered on his face, inside is a pout that burns to be released. Everything is too large, making him feel like a mouse in the Labyrinth. Other than that, everything is rather the same, but interesting in a new manner. Eventually his bored gaze becomes true as he trips Yako into a sewer drain. "Oops," he chuckles with his oval eyes and sadistic grin.

The girl begins to wonder if there is anything other than pain and boredom that will be gained from this walk. Dripping in sewer water, she picks Neuro up and stomps on. As Neuro screams at her to put him down, she grabs something that crawled into her bag while in the sewer and stuffs it into his mouth. This causes him to gag and scrape at his tongue to get the foul taste off. _At least he isn't screaming in my ear,_ Yako thinks. She continues forward as Neuro gags and scratches his tongue. People stare, but she ignores each one.

They start a series of revenge-acts, Yako's mostly only delaying Neuro's own attack. It draws out long enough for both of them to have to sit down on a bench before Yako passes out on the concrete and Neuro's legs snap in half from trying to evade her constant sewer-based-attacks. Both are somewhat silent as they fight to catch their breath (Neuro having more difficulty with the lack of Miasma). Demon and human are equally tired, but both refuse to admit such.

Then comes the silence. Yako grows jittery and eventually decides to bring forth some conversation. "So…What happened at Parrot's Grave?" she asks. He winces, but no later does he glance at her with a confused gaze. "You seemed sort of distracted before the whole sewer thing."

Neuro blinks a bit more before sighing, crossing his arms over his chest. "…My mother's alive." Yako gasps. "Yeah, I know. It's surprising, really. Sad part is she _did_ abandon me…" A smile spread across the parrot demon's face. "Then again, the happy part is the reason for doing so."

"What reason could a mother have for abandoning her child?" Yako snaps. She did not see why a mother should ever just leave their child home, not knowing where their parent went.

He sighs and faces the louse with a soft, tired grin. "She was doing it to save me," Neuro informs. Yako blinks at this. Neuro turns his head back forward, leaning back on the bench and resting his head on the back so his eyes are to the sky. "Apparently some demons in this world had threatened her that if she returned, they would do me in. Even though she's strong, she chose to stay up here to keep me safe…It brings a nice warm feeling here." In so, he points to his stomach.

Yako frowns a bit. _Poor Neuro…Left alone because of some threat. Well, it was honorable for his mother to stay up here for his safety._ She smiles for a bit before something crosses her mind. The girl looks around, blinking. "Um…Neuro?" A slight grunt is her only response. "Where's your mom now?" He shrugs, not sure whether or not she is still at the Parrot's Grave. "But wouldn't she want to be with you now?"

"And why would that be?" Neuro chuckles.

"Because she would want to be with her son, right?" Yako asks. Then she blinks. And blinks. And blinks. "…You _did_ tell her, right? That you're her son?"

The demon shakes his head. "No, I did not."

The human blinks, confused. "…Why not? I thought you wanted-"

"I did not want anything, Yako," he smiles calmly, shutting his eyes. "The only thing I did was assume my mother was dead. Though I guess I would have liked her to be alive…It's only natural since she gave birth to me and was the only one to care for me…" Neuro sighs and opens his eyes, looking, what Yako is surprised at, sad. Yet, he still grins. "And she wasn't even able to recognize me like this…"

Yako is silent for a bit. She has never really seen Neuro upset before: only moderately angered, happy, sadistic, hungry, and a whole bunch of other things far away from that emotion. This silence lets her think, to wonder how to remove that sad aura from his eyes. Finally, one idea springs to mind that is not as ridiculous and deadly as 'make him laugh'. _The only way to do that is get tortured to death, and that's not happening! _She shudders.

With a deep breath, the detective smiles and faces Neuro (somewhat). "Well, at least this experience didn't go in vain," she says. "I mean, you met your mother, and you got to see the 'above world' in a different view." Neuro turns his head, one eyebrow raised. Yako huffs and crosses her arms. "You can't tell me that this is unfortunate to be a kid for _three_ _days_ while you got all those things. Seriously, you would NOT have stepped inside that restaurant being an adult!...Or an ancient, if you're really that old."

Neuro stares at her until a soft smile appears on his face, his gaze returning to the sky. "Yes, I did meet my mother, who did not recognize me. I did see this world in a different view, though it was not that different. But…I guess that is the misfortune of a demon," he chuckles. "To discover a person you have missed for so long, only for them to forget your face. To be excited to see something new, but only find a few changes."

Yako frowns. "Neuro…"

There is a bit of silence between the two until Neuro grins sadistically, rubbing his gloves together. "Although I must admit, it was good to punch that little meat sack in the face~" he hums darkly, chuckling as well.

"Oh boy…" Yako shakes her head. "Still hanging it over his head?"

Suddenly, the demon grabs her neck and starts shaking her violently, fake-crying. "HE TORTURED THE POOR PARROTS YOU STUPID AMEOBA!"

"ACK!" Yako cries, trying to pry his hands off her neck, her face already turning a severe shade of purple. "STO-_ACK!"_

Neuro blinks and tilts his head innocently. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

"_**NEURO!"**_

**-Author's Note—**

**Okay, this was short, but meh. Last chapter coming up next!**


	9. Day Three Part Three

_No rights to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro._

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

_Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_K+_

**Misfortune of a Demon**

**Day Three Part Three**

The rest of today's walking is painful for Yako, but amusing for Neuro. Demon follows Human all the while until the demon tires out. He follows the human more, but is quickly confused when they end up in front of their building. "Louse, why are we at our building?" he asks, staring up at it blankly. Honestly, he misses the thing to pieces, but what could they possibly want there now, while he was a child?

Yako giggles slightly and walks on without word. Neuro glares at the back of her skull and wobbles to the door, grabbing some string next to it. Once Yako is in front of the stair case, he yanks it harshly, causing the first step to chuck her at the ceiling and let her fall on her bottom. She groans in pain and catches a glimpse of Neuro's impatient expression. "Ugh, you're turning back into an adult tomorrow, right?" she asks. He nods as if she is slow, making her sigh. "Do you really want my mom asking 'where did he go and why is your assistant in your bed'?"

Neuro blinks at her for a bit before grinning, shaking his head. "Of course not. I would not want your mother to think I would like an amoeba such as yourself that way." Yako rolls her eyes. "What? Do you think I am lying?"

"No, it's just typical of you to call me an amoeba," she mutters. This makes Neuro stop to pout. "Don't give me that look!" she snaps. "I'm just saying-"

"Wah!" Neuro whines, wiping his eyes free of forced tears. "Meanie lady! Meanie lady!"

People stare into the open door. Yako slaps her forehead and stomps over to Neuro, grabbing his elbow, slamming the door, and yanking him forcefully up the steps as he gets quieter and quieter. Apparently he can understand that when nobody is going to hear him, it is useless to call Yako a 'meanie lady'. Yet, when there are witnesses, they are dumb enough to buy it. The door to their office swings open and Akane the braid jerks a bit in surprise as Yako drags Neuro in. He is now smirking while Yako struggles to move the stubborn demon as he does nothing.

Understanding that he is not going to cooperate anytime soon, she drops his arm and walks back to the door to shut it. The demon works on pushing himself up and keeping his legs straight during this. Yako walks past him after closing the door to grab a cup of secretary-made-coffee. She does not pay any heed to the struggling demon until he chucks a tomato at her head after his fifth time of falling. "Ah!" Yako jumps, wiping the back of her head. "Neuro!"

He shrugs innocently on the ground. "I can't do anything else because _I can't get up," _he spits out, partially glaring at the girl. She gets the message and yanks him onto his feet. "Better. Now…" This time he just smashes a tomato over her head.

"Where did you get the tomatoes?" she sighs, wiping this one off with despair. It is not as startling when one does it right in front of your face.

Neuro chuckles. "The mail box," he sarcastically says. "Where do you think? Oh right, you _can't_ think, how inconsiderate of me. Anyways, I got it from that…what's it you humans call it again?"

"_Parrot's Grave?"_ Yako laughs lightly. She no longer laughs when her face ends up in the carpet.

"Not its name, idiot!" Neuro grumbles. He is far from approving that disrespectful name! "Last time I checked, there are different restaurants in this world, right? Such as 'cafes', 'diners'...For crying out loud, what _was_ that other?"

Yako raises a brow. Eventually she smiles a little at the look of pondering on Neuro's face. "A _buffet_?"

He snaps his fingers and points at her. "A buffet! THE DRUGS WORK!" he cheers.

The girl rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Neuro, I thought I told you to stop making those types of jokes," she sighs.

Neuro tilts his head and takes an empty needle out of his pocket. "Who's joking?" he asks, shaking it. The demon laughs as Yako runs out in a panic.

* * *

After much puking, Yako sits on the couch. She is shaking while hugging her ribs, praying mentally that there are no drugs and that Neuro is just being the Hell spawn he is. Meanwhile Neuro sits at the desk, searching the computer and reading newspapers. Not much has changed from the last time he picked up a newspaper-that being yesterday-and the case is still in the works of being solved. He sigh in relief that they have yet to close it. Akane types madly at her computer and Yako still shakes when Neuro yawns at some point and glances at the clock.

The human on the couch jumps when she hears the chair being pushed back. She turns to see Neuro getting out of the chair, patting his mouth as he yawns. "Getting that time, huh?" she asks.

"Yes, louse," he yawns, too tired to tease her about telepathy as a drug-side-effect or anything. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Why?" she wonders. "There are two couches."

His grin is sadistic now, as Yako sort of expected. "Because you are a lowly life form that only deserves to have her face in the floor~" he sings happily, making Yako slump and wonder how the heck he does not make little children run off screaming every time they run into one. "Now sleep. You're going to have to pull your weight tomorrow to make up for my lost meals."

Yako rolls her eyes. "It's almost like the lettuce did nothing…" She trudges to the other couch, despite the whining noise Neuro makes, and starts to sleep there. "Night Neuro," she yawns.

Neuro pouts and pushes himself off the couch, wobbling over to Yako and yanking her off and onto the ground. He leans over her face with a happy grin. "Night Louse~ Have fun sleeping on the _**floor**_!" he cheers, emphasizing the last word enough to make Yako obey. He wobbles back without another word and falls asleep, smiling at the thought of him becoming grown up again.

* * *

When Neuro wakes up, he feels slightly cold and rubs his eyes so he can get out of his half-slumbering phase. A shriek comes to his attention and he slowly turns to Yako, who topples over the couch after having snuck onto it half-way into the night. Apparently, besides the already planned torture, she is to need disciplining for that. "What is with all the screaming, Louse?" he grunts. Neuro notes that his voice is deeper and smiles with realization. He is finally back to being an adult.

Yako, of course, is covering her eyes while blushing, not so happy about the change. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" she screams.

The demon blinks for a bit before looking at his body. Sure enough, the small clothes, like his normal clothes, no longer fit and so he jumped up and raced behind his desk for his own suit. Even for a demon, being nude in front of the opposite sex was…um…_uneasy_. And nobody, especially Neuro, wants uneasiness to tamper with the happiness of returning to normal.


End file.
